User blog:Aleeha.Alavi/Second Chapter:You !
Second Chapter : You! : "You! Cassidy You are back I can't believe that" Austin said and Hugged her. "Yup,I am Back It was Fun To Hang Out With my new Friends At L.A.I will stay for a month here to spend time with my family and friends and look at you,You are totally changed!"Cassidy said. Austin was really Happy to see her so he went to sonic boom to meet his friends "Hey Guys ! Today is the Best day Of My Life"Austin said Loudly with Joy. "What Happened ? Did you see a Kangaroo playing a Guitar ? Dez said excitedly. "No Dez" Austin said. Dez said quickly " A Kangaroo playing drums or a flute or or or I got it maybe The Kangaroo was singing "I am gonna make take you to a kangaroo Zoo oooohhhh" . "Shut up you Doof,Tell me Austin why you are so happy ? and yeah Ally said she'll not be able to attend our Team meeting" Trish said. "Cassidy is Back!I am so much happy about that and now I will ask her to go out with me woohoo !! Austin said. "Oh my ! It's nice to hear Cassidy is back.wait,you want to ask her out ? Trish replied. Austin said :"So.... ?" Trish said :"You forgot that You and Ally are together and now you want to move on ?". "Oh man! I forgot.There's no way to go with cassidy out"Austin said with dissapointment. "Now,you want Cassidy to be your girlfriend ? Austin,I can't believe you.Ah!" Trish said angrily and went away. Ally came but she was standing outside the practise room when trish left and she was trying to understand what were they talking about. "You are not a good buddie" Dez said. Austin:"To ally ?" Dez replied: "No to me and you didn't know that too ah ah (Dez cried).Ally came inside and said:"Austin,I think we should not date" "Why?" Austin said. Ally understand that Austin wanted to date someone else so she made up something in her mind and said :"Dallas back and I still have a crush on him he asked me out" "Oh...Well,it's okay.... Austin said with big pauses. Ally hugged him and said bye to him. Austin wasn't happy that Ally was in love with someone but he was also happy that he can ask cassidy out.He went to Cassidy and Said:"Hey,Cassidy remember when I wrote a song for you and asked you out but it was your last day but now you are here Will you Go out with me ?" Cassidy said:"Yeah,I remember and sure we can go out at friday at 9" "Okay,But today is Friday you mean today?" "Yeah,I am free today because I can't go at other days because I have to work on new songs for my band so see you at 9,This is my home address and this is my phone number" Cassidy said and went away.Austin got ready for his date and he was very happy and he took alot of dollars from his parents,He thought that Cassidy will like her more when he'll order the buffet.He also thought that he didn't have a car so,he said his father to drive him.He picked Cassidy and went to "Diners and Daters" One of the most popular restuarants.Austin said:"Cassidy,I really like you" Cassidy smiled.When the date was over.Cassidy kissed Austin on his cheeks and Austin dropped her at her home.He Forgot that He had a big Gig on Sunday and he didn't have a song and he didn't took the issue of Ally N0T attending the meeting thing.Now He was totally nervous.No trish No Dez and he haven't seen Ally for 9 hours.Now,he was really worried.So he thought this is all Ally's Fault because she didn't attend the meeting.But he forgot what was his mistake. Is Austin Moon is going to be a Hero or a Zero infront of a million People ? Is he going to be popular anymore ? Do You want to get the answers ? then you have to wait for the Third Chapter. Category:Blog posts